


Mauvaise nuit

by Pampelune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sleeping Together
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pampelune/pseuds/Pampelune
Summary: Echange de Noël 2020Une nuit, Remus entend Harry descendre les escaliers. Sirius décide d'aller voir pourquoi filleul ne dort pas.AU : Harry vit avec Remus et Sirius après l'été de ses quatorze ans.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Mauvaise nuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



« Harry ne dort pas. »

Sirius se redressa sur ses coudes pour regarder Lunard par dessus son épaule. Remus était assis, un oreiller dans le dos, parfaitement éveillé. Il avait mauvaise mine. La pleine lune l’avait éreinté. Après sa transformation, il souffrait toujours de fatigues chroniques et d’insomnies, et se trouvait souvent dans un tel état de faiblesse qu'il pouvait à peine se déplacer seul. Sirius n’était pas surpris de le trouver les yeux ouverts à cette heure-ci, mais il connaissait son mari, et jamais il ne l’aurait réveillé passé minuit sans une bonne raison. L’ancien détenu gronda plus qu’il ne parla et se redressa, cheveux en pagaille et yeux bouffis.

J’ai entendu l’escalier grincer. C’est la troisième fois cette semaine. »

Si Remus n’avait pas été si fatigué, il serait descendu lui-même et l’aurait ramené dans son lit après lui avoir servi un chocolat chaud, mais l’homme était épuisé et Sirius lui était reconnaissant d’admettre à mi-mots qu’il ne pouvait s'en charger. Harry n’avait pas besoin de voir son deuxième parrain s’effondrer dans les escaliers s’il peinait déjà à trouver le sommeil.

Sirius tira les couvertures, sortit du lit, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et descendit sans allumer la lumière. La pénombre recouvrait d’un voile trouble les contours des meubles et enténébrait la pièce. On y voyait comme dans un four et pourtant, il savait exactement où Harry se trouvait. Depuis qu’il était devenu le tuteur de son filleul, il avait tout retenu des mimiques et des habitudes du garçon qu’il ne quittait plus des yeux, mû par un adoration paternelle dont-il débordait constamment. Il s’assit sur le divan, sachant, sans avoir besoin de baisser les yeux, que le garçon était accroupi sur le tapis, à sa droite, et qu’il n’avait qu’à tendre la main pour ébouriffer ses cheveux de jais.

« Qu’y a-t-il, Harry ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

Sa voix était toujours très douce. La présence de cet enfant le vidait de toute la colère, toute l’aigreur qui l’avait embaumé durant treize années d’enfermement à Azkaban. Sirius était incapable d’élever le ton en sa présence. Le jour où, arrivé sur le perron un jour d’été, il avait pris Harry dans ses bras pour la première fois en temps qu’homme libre, il avait senti les côtes saillantes d’un garçon dénutri et maigre. Il avait croisé à mainte reprises le regard fuyant de l’adolescent et remarqué les hématomes, seuls souvenirs de sa vie chez les Dursley. Il souhaitait qu’Harry n’ait plus jamais à sentir autre chose qu’une main aimante. Que la voix de ses nouveaux parents lui paraisse toujours aussi douce qu'une berceuse.

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il fixait le paysage miniature dans la boule à neige qui reposait sur la cheminée. Bien que n'émettant aucune lumière, les ténèbres ne la consumait jamais totalement et les hypogriffes volaient d'arbres en arbres au dessus d'une maison biscornue sous d'intarissables flocons. Sirius n’avait pas besoin d’imaginer ce qui tracassait son filleul : La Coupe de feu, les cauchemars, sa vie chez les Dursley… autant de sujets qu’il ne souhaitait pas aborder, peut-être pour ne pas inquiéter ses tuteurs, peut-être pour ne pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs. Sirius ne l’obligeait jamais à dire le fond de sa pensée. Il se contentait de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et de lui masser la nuque et ruminant ses propres idées noires. Il comprenait de mieux en mieux le soucis constant qui tirait les traits de Molly Wesley.

« C’est juste une mauvaise nuit, déclara finalement le garçon avec une nonchalance forcée. Ce n’est rien de grave. Pardon de t’avoir réveillé… 

— Nous n’avons pas besoin d’en parler si tu ne le souhaites pas.

— Remus est aussi réveillé ?

— Ne t’en fais pas. Il ne dort jamais après une pleine lune. Ce n’est pas une raison pour prendre son exemple… »

Le garçon hocha la tête. Il n’avait presque pas vu Remus depuis son départ de Poudlard, pour les vacances de Noël. Le loup-garou était irritable avant sa transformation, apathique une fois celle-ci achevée. Ce n’était pas une facette de sa personne qu’il voulait montrer à Harry et il l’avait évité depuis son retour. Harry, bien que compréhensif, s’en montrait parfois blessé, lui qui l’avait adopté comme son deuxième parrain. Peut-être était-ce qui l’avait gardé éveillé cette nuit-là, songea Sirius. Peut-être avait-il espéré que son ancien professeur l’entende et le rejoigne, comme à son habitude. 

« Et si nous allions voir Lunard ? Il s’inquiétait pour toi…

— Il s’inquiétait ? »

Sirius devinait la culpabilité qui le rongeait à cette pensée et se hâta de secouer la tête. 

« Il s’inquiète toujours pour toi ; tu sais bien que nous sommes pire que deux papas hypogriffes. Allez. Ne le faisons pas attendre plus longtemps. »

Puisqu'on l'y invitait, Harry se releva. Ses pas le portèrent promptement vers la chambre de ses parrains et même Sirius eut de la peine à le suivre.

Remus, en les voyant entrer tous deux, leur adressa un sourire engageant et Sirius remarqua que les épaules de Harry s’affaissaient. 

« Eh bien ? Tout le monde est réveillé ce soir. Tu avais du mal à dormir ? Sirius ? Tu lui as fait un chocolat le chaud ? 

— C’est bon Remus. Je n’ai pas soif. C’est juste… »

Il s’interrompit. Il n’osait pas s’approcher sans y être invité, mais il aurait voulu être plus proche pour pouvoir regarder le loup-garou et s’assurer qu’il n’allait pas aussi mal qu’il le craignait. Lunard parut le deviner et l’aida à terminer sa phrase.

« C’est juste une mauvaise nuit… Alors dormons, qu’elle finisse vite. »

Le garçon ne se fit pas prier lorsque l’homme souleva la couette pour permettre au garçon se glisser dessous. Harry rampa maladroitement en s’enfonçant dans l’épaisseur du matelas, tombant presque contre Lupin qui lui brossa le front avec tendresse.

« Tu es gelé, Harry. Il ne fait pas bon sortir du lit à cette saison. Et tu es en t-shirt en plus ! Tu veux attraper la mort ?

— Ce sont tes mains qui sont trop chaudes. Trop chaudes et trop grandes.

— C’est pour mieux t’embrasser, mon enfant ! »

Il le saisit brusquement, sans la moindre force, trop fatigué pour le contenir pleinement, mais Harry ne se débattit presque pas, quand bien même il était lâchement chatouillé. Sirius les écouta rire et recueilli Harry de bon coeur lorsqu'il se réfugia contre lui pour échapper à l’emprise de Remus. L’homme s’effondra à nouveau sur son oreiller, comme si ce petit jeu l’avait vidé de ses forces, et enroula un bras mou autour du garçon.

« Ne t’en fais pas. J’irai bientôt mieux, dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur le sommet de son crâne. Je devrais pouvoir quitter le lit dès demain. Je t’aiderai à faire tes devoirs et on mangera les sablés de Noël de Sirius.

— Quels sablés ? S’enquit l’intéressé.

— Ceux que tu vas cuisiner après le petit-déjeuner. Avec un nappage de chocolat… »

Sirius leva les yeux aux ciel et se pencha au dessus d’Harry pour embrasser une nouvelle fois son mari, puis il appuya son front contre celui de son filleul.

« Ça va mieux ? 

— Oui. Merci Sirius. 

— Bonne nuit mon chiot. Je t’aime. »

Cette nuit là, Remus et Harry s'endormirent presque aussitôt, et Sirius passa de longues heures à couver du regard sa petite famille réunie avant de sombrer lui aussi, alors que le jour poignait et qu'une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait le rebord de la fenêtre. Ce n'était, tout compte fait, pas une si mauvaise nuit après tout.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry est presque OOC mais j'aime trop le fluff pour renoncer à ce genre de scène ! J'espère que ça t'aura plu !


End file.
